The 12 Days of christmas
by RandomBites2134
Summary: A Christmas fic for the readers, and a 'get well soon' fic for my partner in crime, RandomWriter2011. Written by me, LB. xxxxx


The Twelve Days of Christmas

**A/N: God, did I have fun coming up with the lyrics to this! I tried to make it so that each day started with the same letter, so that the rhyme fit with the beat to the original. Hard work, but fun all the same and I got there in the end.**

**I dedicate this to my partner in this humorous twosome: RandomWriter2011. She's been a bit ill of late, so hopefully this will make her feel a bit better. :)**

"On the first day of Christmas, my father gave to me, a Harry Potter fan club. On the second day of Christmas, my father gave to me… hey sexy. I look gooood. My father gave to me, two annoying Pansys and a Harry Potter fan club."

It had just gone midnight New Year's Day, and Draco, now in his eighth year, was, well, drunk out of his head. The Slytherins had thrown a party and he'd spent the night dancing, drinking, and having a good night with his friends. He'd been neglecting them recently because of his new blossoming relationship with Harry Potter, and had been determined to correct that tonight. However, without his boyfriend there to kiss as the new year rolled in, Draco had left the common room and had gone in search of him in what he hoped was the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

"On the third day of Christmas, my father gave to me, three seamless Slytherins, two annoying Pansys and a Harry Potter fan club. On the fourth day of Christmas…"

"Hey Malfoy! Malfoy! Ooooh, don't you look a mess. Wait until Peevsy tells Filchy that Draco Malfoy, a naughty boy already on parole, is wondering the corridors out of hours chanting muggle songs." The poltergeist, Peeves, sang.

"It is not a filthy muggle song. Not with my new words." He clumsily drew his wand and tried his best to aim it at the ghost, but his arm just wouldn't keep still, so he gave up on that bad idea and stashed it away again. "You tell F-f-filch, an' I'll set my boyfriend on!" This frightened Peeves, as even he knew what the Saviour could do. The poltergeist flew off without another word, as Draco shouted after him "An' I don't look a mess! I look good, my reflection says so." However, the blond was terribly mislead, as he, unfortunately, did look awful. His tie hung loose around his neck, his shirt was half open and hanging out of his trousers, his school robe had slid off his right shoulder, and he was missing a shoe. His hair was all over the place, and the poor guy couldn't even walk straight. And his reflection didn't talk to him either. In fact, the castle windows weren't even mirrors. They just looked like it because of how dark it was outside.

He continued to wander and continued to his sing his updated version of the old muggle classic. "On the fourth day of Christmas, my father gave to me, four mad Marauders, three seamless Slytherins, two annoying Pansys and a Harry Potter fan club. On the fifth day of Christmas, my father gave to me, five pesky pixies! Four mad Marauders, three seamless Slytherins, two annoying Pansys and a Harry Potter fan club." He stopped singing, just for a moment, as he reached the bottom of the stairs leading to the floor that the portrait of the Fat Lady was on. He looked at his momentous task, and with a sigh, continued up the stairs. "On the sixth day of Christmas, my father gave to me, six riling Ravenclaws, five pesky pixies! Four mad Marauders, three seamless Slytherins, two annoying Pansys and a Harry Potter fan club…" The song, as you can imagine, continued all the way up the stairs until he reached the portrait, where the Fat Lady, laughing so hard at his words and his look, let him into the common room without a password.

Gryffindor, the whole school could admit, knew how to party. There was loud music playing, a dance floor, drinking games, and lot of booze. Not one of them had noticed Draco's entry, and he wasn't happy. He pulled out his wand and waved it haphazardly, managing to stop the music and get everyone's attention on him, something he was quite proud of doing.

"What the hell Malfoy?" Seamus shouted at him.

Draco's only response was to get up on one of the tables so everyone could see him, and continue singing from where he had left off, on the tenth day.

Many laughed at him, but Hermione, ever faithful, was concerned. "Harry, shouldn't you really be doing something?"

"Why?"

"Because he's going to feel awful in the morning when people are laughing at him and he doesn't know why."

"Well then it will serve him right for drinking so much he got himself in that mess, won't it? Besides, this version is funny. Come Hermione, join in. Three seamless Slytherins, two annoying Pansys and a Harry Potter fan club."

Draco looked over to the other voice and upon seeing Harry singing with him, broke out in a huge grin and waved ridiculously over the top at him. "Yeah, come on everyone, sing along."

"We don't know the lyrics!" A third year shouted back.

Draco waved his wand once more and the words appeared on the wall above his head, like a muggle karaoke machine. "Now you do. Everybody, on the eleventh day of Christmas, my father gave to me…"

Hermione looked around her in surprise. Most of Gryffindor had been quite unsupportive of Harry and Draco's relationship, but they were happily singing along with the Slytherin as though they had been friends forever. Well, if this made things easier on the couple, she supposed she could join in. The lyrics were very inventive after all. "On the twelfth day of Christmas, my father gave to me, twelve gaudy Gryffindors, eleven mouldy Voldys, ten happy Order gits, nine hopeless Hufflepuffs, eight Granger know-it-alls, seven Weasley siblings, six riling Ravenclaws, five pesky pixies! Four mad Marauders, three seamless Slytherins, two annoying Pansys, and a Harry Potter fan club!"

xxxxx

"Harry?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Why are Gryffindor suddenly all friendly with me? What happened last night?"

"Nothing. Just the twelve days of Christmas…"

**A/N2: I hope you like that. I was inspired to write this after reading another version of the 12 days of Christmas, in Galadriell's 'How Potter Turned Malfoy Gay.' The fic is really good, go read it. The song itself is on chapter 3. :)**

**xxxxx **


End file.
